halofandomcom-20200222-history
High Ground
High Ground is a multiplayer level in Halo 3. It is a UNSC base in New Mombasa that was reactivated after the Slipspace cataclysm that destroyed Mombasa. Introduction It is an asymmetrical map consisting of a dusty fort on a hill. Due to the general appearance of the map, it was thought to be a remake of Zanzibar, which has now been disproven (See Last Resort). Layout :See also: High Ground Tactics Just like Zanzibar, it consists of a beach, where the attacking team spawns, and a massive, yet capturable fort, where the defending team, and their flag spawns. There are several ways of getting into the base besides the enormous gate and paths through the flood wall. Bungie has included a series of several tunnels through the bottom, which the player may use for a stealthy advance. The Energy Sword is said to spawn here. Between the teams rests a large indestructible wall. This wall has a gate, which is similar to the one found on Zanzibar. The gate can be opened from the inside of the wall on the left side, or destroyed by heavy weapons. There is a AIE-486H Heavy Machinegun mounted at the top of the gate, which is used primarily by the defending team to ward off attackers. A portable gravity lift rests at the entrance to the left cave, which can be used to propel the user(s) over the wall. The Sniper Rifle is mostly in range for the attacking team, as it spawns on the beach, along with the Warthog. There is a small camoflauged tower on the left side of the where the Spartan Laser spawns for the defending team. This tower is somewhat vulnerable however, as there are some fusion cores stacked on one side of it. Three Mongooses are the current vehicle set within the base to counter the attacking Warthog. There is an artillery weapon to the rear of the defending base. In descriptions of this weapon, it is described as either a large mortar or a SAM (Surface-to-Air-Missile) site, and presumably fires devastating missiles upon the attackers. However, Bungie have recently stated in an article about the maps that it is unusable, indicating that it fires on its own, or that it is merely a piece of scenery for the level. It, however, is inactive, at least in the Halo 3 Beta. Areas #Beach #Base #Bunker #Bunker Cave #Broken Wall #Missile Launcher #Bunker Cave #Beach Tunnel #Broken Tunnel #Ledge #Tower #Gate #Gate Switch #Pipe Room #Backside A Brute Shot spawns somewhere on the defenders' side, as seen being used by Blue Team in the Multiplayer ViDoc. A Covenant Carbine also spawns some where on the defending side, which was also seen in the documentary. Along with a Power Drainer near the Gate Opener. The Active Camo spawns in a small inlet on the left side from the offense base known as the "Ledge". The Portable Grav Lift spawns in the middle right side from the offense base (Bunker Cave), or the middle left side for the defense base, near the Spartan Laser spawn (Tower). The Bubble Shield spawns in the middle of the map under the rocks. Trivia *Originally thought to be the new Zanzibar, it is now only a map with a similar setup. Zanzibar has its own Halo 3 remake known as Last Resort Images Image:HighGroundLevelScreenShot.jpg|The wall. Image:Calm_before_the_storm.bmp.jpg|The calm before the storm. Image:Base_above.jpg|The base from above. Image:High_ground_concept_art.png|Concept art Image:Highgroundterritorycapture.jpg|Territories. Image:Mongoose_chaos_on_high_ground.jpg|Battle in the base. Image:Halo3_High-Ground-env-01.jpg|Flag bridge. Image:Halo3_High-Ground-env-02.jpg|To the bunker. Image:H3 High Ground Overview.jpg|Overview of High Ground. Image:High Ground3.jpg|Inside fort on High Ground Related Articles *Halo 3 Category:Levels